morningmusume_germanfandomcom-20200215-history
Sayumi Michishige
Sayumi Michishige ist ein Mitglied der 6ten Generation (2003) und derzeit die Leaderin Morning Musumes. Sie ist bekannt für ihre narzisstisches Verhalten und ihre scharfe Zunge. Biographie: Sayumi nahm als 13jährige an den Castings der 6ten Generation teil und gewann diese gemeinsam mit Eri Kamei und Reina Tanaka . Miki Fujimoto wurde von Tsunku selbst zur Generation hinzugefügt. Michishige konnte damals nicht sonderlich gut singen und Tsunku suchte sie nur aus, da sie zur damaligen Zeit einen unbekannten Charmepunkt hatte. Jedoch meinte er, dass sie nun als Leaderin sich gesanglich erheblich verbessert habe. Durch ihre eher durschnittliche Stimme erhielt Michishige eher weniger Soloparts als ihre anderen Mit-Member Tanaka, Kamei und Fujimoto. Jedoch stellte sie eher eine visuelle Persöhnlichkeit da. Als Asami Konnoim Jahr 2006 die Gruppe verließ, änderte Michishige ihre Memberfarbe von Hellgelb auf Hellpink. Am 15.ten Dezember trat Eri Kamei aus. Als Ai Takahashi graduierte, müsste sie eigentlich die nächste Sub-Leaderin sein. Jedoch wollte Tsunku eher Tanaka als nächste, da sie besser zur der Position passe. Deswegen gab es unter Risa Niigaki auch keinen Sub-Leader. Als diese dann im Mai gemeinsam mit Aika Mitsui ausstieg, wurde Sayumi Michishige als Erfahrenste und Älteste die nächste Leaderin. Am 18ten November 2012 gab Tanaka bekannt, dass sie die Gruppe verlassen wird im Mai 2013. Damit wird ab dem Zeitpunkt, dem 21.05.13, Michishige die älteste und einzigste ihrer Generation sein. (Ihr Altersunterschied mit der nächstälteren, Haruna Iikubo , beträgt 5 Jahre). Fakten: *'Name:' 道重さゆみ *'Blutgruppe: ' A *'Größe:' 163cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2003-01-19: Member *'Up-Front-Agency Status:' **2003-01-19: Member *'Zeit in Morning Musume :' 10 Jahre *'Morning Musume Farbe:' Hellpink *'Hobbies: '''Dinge sammeln (Haarschmuck, Sticker, happy-meal Spielzeug, Radiergummis), Chatten und anderem beim Reden zuhören, Arkade-spiele mit Ai Takahashi, Reina Tanaka und LinLin spielen *'Kann gut:' Flechten, Y Balance (Ihr bekannter Gag aus HaroMoni@), in der vierten Klasse Mathe, Dance Dance Revoloution (gemeinsam mit Ai Takahashi), DS Lite spielen *'Lieblingsfarbe:' Pink, Schwarz *'Lieblingssport:' Tennis *'Lieblingssänger: BeForU *'''Personen, die sie inspieren: '''Yuko Ogura (Sayumi meinte, sie sehen sich beide ähnlich) *'''Lieblingswort: ‘Thank you’ und ’symmetric’ *'Motto: '"Sage nie nein zu Dingen, von denen du nichts weißt" *'Lieblingstier:' Katzen (Hängt mit Hello Kitty zusammen) *'Lieblingsjahreszeit:' Sommer, Winter *'Lieblingsessen:' Mentaiko spaghetti, Schokolade, Süßigkeiten, Süß aussehendes Bento (Japanische lunchboxen) *'Mag nicht:' Avocado *'Lieblingslied:' Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ , Ki*Se*Ki von BeForU Singles: Morning Musume *Shabondama (Debütlied) *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *THE Manpower!! *Osaka Koi no Uta *Iroppoi Jirettai *Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *Aruiteru *Egao YES Nude *Kanashimi Twillight *Onna ni Sachi Are *Mikan *Resonant Blue *Pepper Keibu *Naichau Kamo *Shouganai Yume Oibito *Nanchatte Renai *Kimagure Princess *Onna ga medatte naze ikenai *Seishun Collection *Onna no Otoko no Lullaby Game *Maji Desu ka Ska! *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no heiwa wa honki de negatte irun dayou! / Kare to issho ni omise ga shitai! *Pyoco pyoco Ultra *Renai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a Chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan *Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? *Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 *TIKI BUN / Shabadabadoo~ / Mikaeri Bijin Otome Gumi: *Ai no Sono ~Touch my Heart~ *Yūjō ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ Trivia: *Mit dem 12.Oktober 2013 ist sie nun das längste Mitglied der Gruppe aller Zeiten (10 Jahre und 9 Monate). Vorher war dies Risa Niigaki. **Mit der 55ten Single wird sie außerdem wie Niigaki in den meisten Singles vertreten sein (37) *Hat einen älteren Bruder und eine ältere Schwester. *Obwohl sie seit über 10 Jahren in der Gruppe ist, hat sie ihre Haare noch nie gefärbt. *Bekanntestes Markenzeichen ist "Usa-chan Peace!" ( Sie hält ihre Hände wie beim Peace-zeichen an den Kopf und geht leicht in die Knie) *Laut Fans war sie (mit Reina Tanaka ) in über 600 Konzerten. *Mit Reina Tanakas Graduation im Mai ist sie das einzige Mitglied, dass die Gruppe vor 2011 betrat. *Viele Mitglieder bezeichnen sie als das perfekte Idol. *In der Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER Ausgabe von Osaka Koi no Uta meinte Rika Ishikawa (dessen Graduationssingle es war) dass sie damit die Position des niedlichsten Mitgliedes an Sayumi abgebe. *In der Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER Ausgabe von Resonant Blue bat sie Tsunku, ihr mehr (japanische) Solozeilen zu geben. Tatsächlich erhielt sie in der nächsten Single, Naichau Kamo Solozeilen. *Während eines Liveauftritts von Shabondama warf sie aus versehen ihr Mikrophon weg. *Tsunku äußerte, das Sayumi, seit sie die Position des Leaders hat, um Einiges verwantwortungsbewusster geworden ist. *Sie bewundert Kanon Suzuki für ihre Stimme. Category:6te Generation Category:Leader Category:1989 Category:Yorosen! Category:Hello!Morning Category:MoBeKiMaSu Category:Yamaguchi Category:Hellpink Category:Leaderin